Dean through the years A Birthday Fic for Reapertownusa
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a birthday fic for reapertownusa. It is Dean as weechester, teenchester and adult Dean. Each story involves spanking and bad language turn back now if you don't like. This is much harsher than I normally write. Spoilers for 2:12, 2:19 and 3:12. (Dialogue)
1. Wee Dean

Part 1-Wee Dean

John walked in shaking his head to see Dean, his 8 year old son, standing in with his nose in the corner of the living room sniffling. He didn't say a word to Dean but he wondered what his son did to upset Pastor Jim this time. One day a week he came home from work to find one of his son's had gotten in trouble. Then he had to have a talk with the offender and let them know that he expects them to mind Pastor Jim and be on their best behavior. This talk may include, going to bed early, extra chores or an occasional 'spanking', or a couple of well placed swats.

John was in between hunting jobs at the moment. He and his son's were staying with his friend Pastor Jim. Jim was teaching John about some supernatural creatures, how to spot them and kill them, so John could become a full time hunter. John was working at a garage during the day to save up some money. He decided to stay and let Dean and Sam have a little stability for a while. A little bit of normal.

Every since his wife was killed by a demon, John Winchester's life was anything but normal. He wanted to kill the thing that took away the love of his life so desperately. Sometimes it was all he could think about. But right now, he had to think about his son whimpering with his nose in the corner. John decided it was time to find Jim and get the low down.

As he walked into the kitchen he could hear Sammy crying. 'Oh Lord please don't let Sammy be in trouble too,' was the thought running through John's head. He followed the sound of the crying and found Sam lying on his bed with his head under the covers. Jim was trying to calm the hysterical little 4 year old down but wasn't having much luck.

"Jim what did my boys do?" John asked running his hand down his face. He was feeling badly because Jim offered to help him out and his boys were acting up.

Hearing Daddy's voice, Sammy cried harder and louder. He was saying something but John couldn't understand a single thing he said.

"Samuel, if you expect me to understand what you're trying to tell me, you need to get your head out from under the pillow."

"John I'm going to let you deal with this while I go start dinner." Jim exclaimed as he got up to leave the bedroom.

"Wait Jim, it might help to know what I'm dealing with before you leave me don't you think?"

"Once Sammy comes out from under the covers, it will be very obvious what you are dealing with John." Jim turns and walks out the door and heads to the kitchen.

"Wait Jim, what do you mean?"

"Tell Sammy to get front and center John and you will know all you need to know." Jim laughed but so didn't envy John right now. He wouldn't want to be Dean right now either.

"Sam front and center." John ordered

"No, Dean mumble mumble can't come out."

"EXCUSE ME! Did you just tell me no. If I was you little boy I would rethink that now!" John bellowed "One"

"Don't count me out. I can't."

"Two"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddd ddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

"Three" John calmly said.

Sam was on his stomach with his head under a pillow and holding it in place tight. John walked over to the bed, put one hand on Sam's back holding him in place and gave him 4 swats with the other hand. Sam wailed after the first swat and tried to get away.

"Okay Sammy let's try this again," John said, "Front and center."

Sam reluctantly started to get up but kept the pillow held over his head. John finally figured that whatever is wrong has to do with Sam's head. John had to stifle a laugh because before him stood his 4 year old son, tears running down his face and desperately holding a pillow over his head.

"Samuel Joseph Winchester, lose the pillow now!"

"Daddy, please don't make me. I ugly"

"Sammy, I can help fix this if I don't know what's wrong and you disobeying me is making you get in trouble and not just Dean."

The tears started flowing uncontrollably now and Sam slowly removed the pillow.

"Daddy, Dean cutted off all my long hair. I'm ugly."

"Dean Eric Winchester, front and center NOW!"

Dean ran in and stood at attention in front of his dad but he couldn't look up.

"You know the drill Dean eyes up!"

Dean picked a spot on the wall to look at so his eyes were up but not looking at his dad. John really didn't understand why Dean would do something like this. Sure he got in trouble, he was a kid after all but to do this to Sam was unthinkable. He was always very protective of Sam and Sam was visibly upset by this.

"Explain this to me son because I don't understand what would possess you to do something like this to your brother." John asked.

"Well sir," Dean explained timidly. "Sammy and I were talking about what we learned from Pastor Jim's church."

"Please tell me you're not trying to blame this on Church?"

Dean didn't say anything and looked down again. He didn't know what to say to explain what happened.

"Okay son, eyes up and go on with your story."

"Yes sir. You see Sampson was super strong and he had all his hair cut off by a bad lady and it made him weak. Well, since Sammy has long hair, we thought that maybe it was draining his strength so we decided that if I cut his hair off it might make him strong, but it didn't work. It was his idea but when it didn't work he got mad and cried and went and told Pastor Jim."

"What did pastor Jim do?"

Dean's tears started falling again as he said, "He told me he was dis..dis..disappointed in me for touching the scissors and for cutting Sammy's hair. He said if it wasn't almost time for you to be home, he would spank me but since you should be home soon, he swatted me once and told me I needed to go put my nose in the corner until you called me out."

John looked from one son to the other. Even if Sammy was part of the decision, Dean is 4 years older and should have known that what he was going to do was wrong. Sometimes being a father was hard and making tough decision was part of the job.

"Dean, did you tell Pastor Jim why you did what you did?"

"No sir, he just yelled at me, swatted me and sent me to wait for you." Dean sniffled.

"Samuel, is what your brother said what happened? Did you come up with the idea?"

"Yes sir to both."

"When you found out it didn't work, did you run and tell on Dean?"

"Yes sir, because I wanted my long hair back."

"Dean, why did you want Sammy stronger."

"So he could train with us and learn to protect himself better.

"Is that why you wanted to do it Sammy? And did you sit still for Dean to cut it?"

"Yes sir to both."

"Last questions before I decide the punishments," John informed them. "Who went and got the scissors and how did you get them passed Pastor Jim?"

What really happened is Sam got Pastor Jim interested in answering a question while Dean got the scissors and took them to the bathroom. Dean and Sammy looked at each other. Dean could see the hurt in Sammy's eyes, the mess he'd made of his brother's hair and the unspoken begging for Dean to take the blame so he did.

"I got them sir. Pastor Jim was in his bathroom and I grabbed them and ran to the other bathroom and hid them before he noticed. Then after lunch I took Sammy to the bathroom and cut his hair."

"Are you sure that Sammy didn't distract Pastor Jim long enough for you to grab them?" John is pretty sure that's what happened.

Dean winked at Sammy, just a quick little wink that John barely caught. John noticed Sam visibly relax and Dean looked forward and answered John.

"I'm sure, Sammy did nothing wrong." John noticed that in Dean's eyes this wasn't a lie because Sam is allowed to talk to Jim. John looked at his youngest son and raised an eyebrow. "Dean's right sir, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay then, I've decided on your punishments" John announced.

"You're gonna punish me too?" Sammy squeaked. "You done spanked me already daddy."

"That was for not minding. That has nothing to do with this Samuel."

"Yes sir."

"As I was saying, Dean corner," John pointed to the corner by the closet. "Sammy front and center."

Sam walked very slowly to his dad, tears already falling. He stood in front of his dad and looked him in the eyes and said, "I didn't do anything daddy this isn't fair."

"The way I see it Sammy is that you came up with the idea and you both lied about how you got the scissors so it is partially your fault. I know your hair was cut and we will get it fixed after dinner but you sat there and let Dean cut it. Your punishment is a spanking and when I tell you, you are to go to the corner in the living room while I deal with Dean. Also Early bed time for 1 week and you are going to train with us this week. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, but daddy I already got a spanking and another one will hurt!"

"Sorry kiddo you should have minded me earlier. Jeans down Sammy."

"Aww dad."

"Ahem"

"Sorry, yes sir."

Sammy dropped his jeans and John picked him up and put him over his knee. When John lowered his bat man underwear Sammy started wiggling and crying. John wanted this over with. He wasn't going to make this a hard spanking just a little eye opener. He raised his hand and landed one swat to Sam's right cheek. He made it sound much worse than it was but Sammy wailed just the same. John landed the second swat to the left. This reignited the spanking he had gotten earlier. He wrapped it up with one swat to each thigh.

Sam acted like his dad was killing him. John instantly rubbed Sam's back and tried to calm the boy down. "It's okay Sammy all done now. You're forgiven!" John said. Sam calmed down a little when John helped him fix his clothes and sat him up in his lap. The four year old snuggled into his daddy's chest and cried.

"Daddy how am I going to fix my hair? I want it long again."

"Well baby boy we'll get it cut so it looks good and then you'll have to wait for it to grow. Sorry but maybe this will teach you to never cut your hair yourself. You better now?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry Daddy."

"I forgive you but you both need to apologize to Pastor Jim at dinner and offer to submit to any punishment he might have in mind. Understood?"

John heard two 'yes sirs'. He dropped a kiss on Sammy's head and set him on the floor with orders to head to the living room and put his nose in the corner. John looked at his oldest son standing in the corner. He decided to get this over with.

"Come on Dean let's do this!"

Dean slowly walked over to his dad. He popped the button on his jeans and lowered them to the floor. He started to get into position but was still a little short to do it all on his own. He closed his eyes and tried to get ready for the first lick.

"Dean you have an additional punishment. That is to do some work to pay me back for Sam's hair cut. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir I do." Dean murmured.

John lowered Dean's underwear to meet his jeans. He wasted no time starting. He followed the same pattern as he did with Sam but Sam only got four and Dean was going to get double so John just did two rounds. He didn't use full force he wanted Dean's attention. It was hard enough to sting but the pain would only linger a little while. Dean may squirm at dinner but not much longer.

Dean hated disappointing his dad and Pastor Jim so after three licks he started crying silently. He tried to remain stoic and accept his punishment but he was only eight8 and it was hard.

John comforted Dean the same way he did Sammy. He rubbed Dean's back, fixed his clothes and held his oldest. Dean craved the attention but wanted to be a man so he wouldn't let John hold him very long. He leaned into his dad's chest and breathed in the man's scent and hugged him tightly as he dried up his tears. John dropped a kiss on the top of Dean's head and squeezed him tight when he sensed that Dean was about to get up.

"ten more minutes of corner time. I'll let you know when you can get out. Tell Sammy he can get out and you take over his spot."

"Yes sir and daddy, I'm sorry I let you down."

"Listen to me Dean. You're a kid and kids make mistakes. It's normal but it's my job to punish you when you mess up. Do you get that Dean?" John said ruffling Dean's hair.

"Yeah I got it dad."

"Okay corner time."

Ten minutes later, Dean was called out of the corner and to the table. He and Sam both apologized to Pastor Jim. The pastor graciously accepted and let them know he had no other punishment planned but if they messed around like that again on his watch, they would both go over his knee first.


	2. Teen Dean

Part 2- Teen Dean

"She's so hot Sammy, I mean smoking hot." 18 year old Dean was explaining this girl to his 14 year old brother.

"I get that but if dad catches you, your ass will be so hot Dean, I mean smoking hot." Sammy teased Dean acting like a school girl about to faint.

"You think you're funny don't you squirt? Well you're not and I'll show you just how not funny you are." Dean exclaimed and started chasing Sammy.

"Not fair Dean," Sammy muttered as Dean was sitting on him and his face was down in the carpet.

"Come on princess is that all you got?" Dean laughed. "I thought you were a hunter Samantha."

Sammy hated it when Dean called him names, especially Princess and Samantha. His dad taught him a new move last week that Dean didn't know he knew. Dean had been out on a quick salt and burn with Bobby so John and Sammy could spend some time together. They fought so much lately that John wanted to spend some quality time with Sammy before he resented it.

Sam was flexible enough to pull this new move off. Dean was sitting on Sam's lower back, with his arms pushing Sammy's shoulders into the ground. Sammy bucked and rolled so Dean was now sitting on his stomach but still Dean held him down. Sammy wrapped his legs around Dean's neck and flipped Dean over and climbed on top of him. Dean was shocked and laughed as he was pinned by his baby brother.

"I see someone has been eating his wheaties huh Samantha!"

Sam leaned down in Dean's face and yelled, "Quit calling me Samantha."

Sam jumped up and held his hand out for Dean. Dean accepted his help and lightly punched Sam in the arm.

"When did you learn that?"

"When you and Bobby went on that S&B and Dad and I hung out he taught me. Best time dad and I've had in a while. Now are you really going to go out tonight? Dad is going to find out and kick your ass. One you are grounded, two you will be out after curfew and three, the biggest reason, is you're leaving me alone. You ever hear of three strikes and you're out? Well with dad its three strikes and you're dead!"

"Dad is on a hunt and isn't due back for another five days. He was still researching when we talked to him last night. Plus he's over ten hours away. So, the chances of him finding out without you telling him are very slim to none!" Dean explained. "So, hell yes I'm going. Are you going to go to Eric's or somewhere to stay the night?"

"Hell no, my ass is sitting right here that way when dad does show up, and he will, I'll still be able to sit, unlike you who won't be sitting for a month. You do remember what dad said he was going to do if he caught you leaving me alone again?"

"Yeah but if you go to Eric's house you won't be alone."

"Correct but if I go to Eric's while grounded and without dad's permission, then my ass will be too sore to sit too and I for one like sitting. Sorry Dean, I know it might save your ass some but I'm not willing to risk my ass so you can get your dick wet. Dude, wait until next weekend and get dad's permission!"

"Baby brother, I'm going tonight. She is worth the ass whipping dad would give me if he caught me which he isn't going to. You just don't know Sammy." Dean said thinking about Amber the sexy little red head. "Maybe when you meet the right guy Samantha you'll understand."

"I like girls Dean and stop calling me Samantha! I'm not even going to feel bad when Dad roasts your ass. You better have your fun and get home because you'll be embarrassed as hell when he comes to get you. You will regret this just so you know."

"Regret being with Amber, hell no what planet are you from?" Dean smiled then suddenly looked at Sammy, Do you know something I don't little brother? Is dad on his way home?"

"Dean, do you really think that if I knew dad was on his way home I would let you do this? You know I hate listening to dad hand you your ass. But seriously Dean I have a bad feeling. Please don't do this!"

"Sammy its fine you're just being paranoid. I got to go and get ready. You sure you're staying here?"

"Yeah jerk, just really think about this please."

"I'm going Sammy so save your breath bitch."

"Fine it's your ass's funeral not mine. Just one question, if dad does show up and asks where you are what do I tell him?"

"Alright Sammy spill it."

"Spill what?"

"Tell me what has you so worked up. Usually you say something like whatever your funeral and leave it at that but you keep going on and now wondering what to tell dad? Tell me what is going on and tell me now. I've got a hot date waiting on me."

"It's nothing."

"Sam, come on what is going on?"

"Well, every since you and Bobby went away and left dad and I alone, well we actually get along. Dad and I fight all the time and you know it but we well I guess we learned a few things about each other and I'm trying not to ruin that. I don't want to lie to him and start WWIII again. Sometimes I just miss the way things used to be between us."

"The last time this happened we both ended up grounded and things are still okay right?"

"Yeah but we deserved to be grounded jerk, we went took the emergency money and got pizza and movies. Then dad was gone longer than he expected and we were supposed to use the emergency money for food. Instead we had to hustle pool to get it and got caught because Bobby was asked to drop in on us because he was in the area. Yeah we got our ass handed to us too but again we deserved it."

"I get it Sammy I really do because I hate it when you and dad fight too. But dude Amber invited me personally and I can't disappoint."

"I wish you were thinking with your upstairs brain and not your downstairs brain but whatever dude. Just what do I tell dad?"

"What do you know about my plans?"

"You are going out with some chick named Amber."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Well then you have your answer. I went on a date with a smoking hot girl named Amber but you don't know where or when I'll be back."

"Okay, I'm going to go watch TV. I hope the smoking hot girl doesn't get you burned! Before dad does. Because it would suck to get your ass handed to you and not get lucky first."

"Thanks for the concern but I'm quite sure that I won't have a problem."

Dean proceeded to get ready to go. Sam got interested in a movie and tried to fight down the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Within a few minutes, Dean came out of the bathroom all cleaned up and ready for a hot date. He had his newest blue jeans on, the ones that hugged his ass tightly. He was wearing a dark green T-shirt that brought out the color of his eyes and of course dad's old leather jacket.

"I guess you're going then?"

"Yeah Sammy I am."

"I can't change your mind?"

"No you can't"

"Okay, have fun and don't bother to tell me anything about it because I don't want to know."

"What's that little brother you want a play by play description when I get back."

"No Dean I don't. Now get going before I call dad."

"Such horrible threats little brother, later bitch."

"Later Jerk, don't wake me up if you get home before morning."

Dean agreed and with that he walked out the door not knowing that Sammy was right, he would regret leaving. But he had to learn on his own. He picked Amber up and they went to the party. They found a place to be alone.

Meanwhile at back at the house they were staying in. Sam heard the door being opened. He grabbed the shotgun and had it aimed towards the door. He was slightly shaking. He knew his dad wasn't due back yet and Dean should still be at the party with Amber. He was holding his breath when he heard the footsteps get closer and closer. Sam breathed a sigh of relief when Dean walked into view.

"Dude what the hell jerk. You scared the hell out of me. Why didn't you call to warn me you were coming home?"

"Well, I thought I had a little brother not a little bitch sister."

"Go to hell you jerk." Sam was pissed.

"Could you be any more babyish?"

"You're such a jerk, I'm going to bed." Sam yelled.

"Oh, you're not going any where little brother. You're going to sit your ass down." Dean said pushing Sam into a chair.

"What the hell Dean. Leave me the fuck alone! Obviously Amber screwed you over, but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on me."

Sam got up and headed towards the bedroom. Dean came up behind him and hit him with a beer bottle and knocked him out. When Sam came to he was laying on the floor with his hands and feet tied together. He was scared. He looked up into the face of his brother.

"Where's Dean?" Sam yelled.

"I'm right here. You see me don't you?"

"I see you but you aren't my brother. What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him." Dean informed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sam asked.

"I'm not going to do anything. Dean will though."

"What are you and what do you want?" Sam questioned. '

"Trying to stall me Sammy?" Dean reared back and smacked Sammy hard. "I know you know what I am. So tell me."

"You're a shifter." Sammy mumbled holding back his tears. "What do you want and where's Dean?"

"I'm here to teach your daddy a lesson. He killed my son so I'm going to kill his. I'm Dean. I know what Dean knows. I feel what he feels."

"If you were Dean, you would be able to hurt me." Sam yells. "If you hurt me Dean will kill you."

"Dean resents you. He won't even miss you."

"That's a lie. We may not always get along but he will hunt you and kill you!" Sam yelled

Dean raised his hand and smacked Sam again. Sam felt like crying but pushed down the feeling to figure out a way out of this situation. Dean was looking around for a knife.

"I must say, I'll be sorry to loose this skin. Your brother's got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do."

Dean found John's whiskey and poured himself a cup and said "Cheers"

Dean grabbed a knife and stabbed it into the table and was getting another rope to string Sammy up by his arms. Sam bucked and kicked Dean hard enough for him to lose his balance and hit his head. Sam got his hands lose on the knife blade grabbed the knife and had time to cut his feet loose before the shifter recovered.

Sam grabbed the knife and swung it towards the shifter. 'Dean' grabbed Sam's arm and flipped him. Sam immediately jumped up to his feet. The shifter charged at Sam saying, "You sonofabitch," While trying to hit Sammy. Sam ducked and grabbed 'Deans' arm but the shifter was able to spin and push Sam's arm up behind his back. Sam reverse spun and did the same to the creature.

"Not bad little brother."

"You're not him."

'Dean' pushed him back and when Sammy charged him, he punched Sam. Sam recuperated and punched back. Sam was gaining ground but the shifter got pissed and head butted Sam then kneed him in the stomach. It punched him into a coffee table and it broke his fall. Sam started to get up and 'Dean" said,

"Even when we were kids I always kicked your ass."

Sam kicked the shifter and went to take a swing at it, but it caught Sam's arm and twisted it. Sam got loose and the traded punches. Sam kicked 'Dean' back and once again the shifter's anger exploded. It charged Sam and they flew over the couch and into the coffee table. The shifter was on top of Sammy. Sammy tried the move he did on his brother earlier but the shifter punched Sammy hard twice and then started choking him. Sam tried to break free but wasn't strong enough without getting any oxygen.

John barged in the room, with his gun aimed at 'Dean' and screamed "Hey". The shifter jumped up and raised his hands. Sammy was lying on the floor trying to catch his breath. John walked further into the room and shot the shifter in the heart twice with silver bullets. The shifter hit the wall and instantly dropped dead.

Dean had felt guilty for leaving Sammy when he was visibly upset and he came home. Dean heard the shots and ran into the room. He had grabbed a gun when he noticed the front door was open. He saw Sam on the floor gasping for air and his dad going over to check to see if the creature was dead. Dean ran to Sam.

"Sammy, are you okay? Sammy, talk to me."

Sam coughed and rolled over to look at the creature still trying to catch his breath. Dean looked towards the creature and noticed his face was staring blankly back at him. Dean looked at his dad then back at Sam.

"You okay Sam?" John asked.

"Yes sir." Sam answered weakly.

Dean helped him to sit up. He sat on the floor and leaned Sam against his chest and ran his fingers through his baby brother's hair. He was feeling so guilty that he could hardly stand it. 'Dad going to skin me alive, dammit why didn't I listen to Sammy's gut?' Dean thought.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I'm so sorry." Dean said into Sammy's ear and Sam just looked at him and winked letting Dean know he forgives him. Sammy knew that dad is going to kill Dean so he felt he should let his brother off the hook and not make him feel worse.

John got down on the floor and grabbed Sammy from Dean and checked Sam over and hugged him tightly. He came so close to losing Sammy again. He hadn't come this close since the Striga.

"Dean, where in the hell were you?" John bellowed.

"I..I..I went out on a date sir."

"Excuse me; you went out on a date. It's past your curfew, you're grounded, and YOU LEFT YOUR BROTHER ALONE, to go out on a date?"

"I'm sorry sir. I never imagined anything like this would happen."

"You're no where near as sorry as you're going to be! I thought you'd learned your lesson after the Striga but it's clear that you haven't. Get Sam cleaned up and into bed then we need to get rid of the body. Once all that's done we're going to stop you leaving him alone once and for all!"

"Yes sir." Dean answered. He felt like shit. Once again he almost got his little brother killed by a supernatural creature. The first time was because he was bored this time over a girl. John went out to get something to put the body in as Dean helped Sammy up.

"Dean, this isn't your fault."

"Sammy, don't. Just don't please. Dad's right and you were right. I screwed up again and almost got you killed. So just don't try to make me feel better, I don't deserve it. I deserve what ever dad gives me. Come on little brother, let's get you cleaned up and checked out."

"Dean man come on! Don't be like that. You didn't hurt me."

"I didn't help you either and for that I'm sorry Sam."

"Forgiven! Oww oww oww don't put your hand there. My ribs hurt."

Dean ran his hand over the sore spot and determined that the ribs were just bruised not broken. He practically carried Sam to the bathroom and got him set up. Then Dean went and got Sam some sweats and a T-shirt and took them back to him.

"I want you to soak in the tub for about 20 minutes. The hot water will relax the sore muscles. Let me know when you're ready for some help and I'll come. I'm going to get the first aid kit set up and get you a drink and some pills."

"I don't want any pills."

"Well, you might want to be knocked out so you don't hear Dad beating my ass. If not for yourself take them for me."

"Okay Dean, I'll take em."

Dean got everything set up and went to get Sam a drink. He got to the kitchen and got a glass down. He heard his dad come in and pull out a chair and sit. 'I'm so dead' Dean thought.

"Alright Dean, get everything down and over my knee. Oh and grabbed the wooden spoon off the wall on your way."

"What, are you going to make a salad?" Dean asked trying to keep the mood light but hated his dad's answer.

"I'm just going to turn your ass the color of a tomato."

'Great!' Dean thought as he went to get the spoon. They had these big wooden spoon and fork hanging on the wall. They were supposed to be kitchen art and Dean wasn't too happy to know that soon the spoon would be painting his backside a different color. But he knew he deserved it so he said the patented, 'yes sir' and went and got the spoon, gave it to his dad while he bared his backside and draped himself over his daddy's knee for what he knew would be and epic spanking.

Dad didn't disappoint he wasted no time in turning the milky white ass and thighs before him pink and then crimson red. He hadn't even got to the spoon yet and Dean was having a hard time staying still and not crying out. Usually when John Winchester handed you your ass, you couldn't help but cry. But Dean had let his dad down on every level and almost gotten Sammy killed, so he did his damndest to remain stoic. He also knew that Sam's bath was getting cold and he needed to get a drink and make Sammy take some pain killers.

Speaking of pain killers, Dean's ass sure wish he had some. Dean felt his dad pause and move so he knew that the wooden spoon was going to come into play soon. He tried to brace himself for the pain, but the sting was so much more intense than he imagined. He gasped and rocked forward. Dean couldn't help the little yelp that came out because he didn't know what to expect. Even though he knew now, it didn't help much. He was able to make the yelps short.

"Good I see you are getting my point."

God Dean knew he didn't want to speak because it was taking everything in him to stop the cries. But he also knew that he should respond so he tried.

"Yesssssssssssss ssssssssssssssir." Dean hissed, his voice catching in his throat.

John made round number four with the wooden spoon and he set it aside. He patted Dean on the back instead of his typical back rub and attempt at comfort. 'Oh shit' Dean thought, 'He's not done. Fuck fuck dammit he's still pissed.' Dean took the pat on the back as permission to get up and fix his clothes. He did so slowly as it hurt. Then he stood at attention in front of his dad and waited on further instructions. The pain when he stood straight intensified and he had to concentrate to stay still.

"Okay Dean that was one, late for curfew. Now go and take care of your brother."

"Yes sir." Dean said on the outside going to get Sammy a drink. 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit that was only one. What did he say when he talked to me?' Dean was thinking hard trying to figure out how many he was going to get if this was one. He poured Sam some milk to coat his stomach so he wouldn't get an upset one. 'You are late for curfew, you were grounded and you left Sammy alone' He was so dead. He was walking stiffly right now and knowing he is getting at least two more made him wince.

Dean had Sam's drink in hand and headed to the bathroom to collect his baby brother when he heard his dad call him.

"Dean, you might want to change into something more comfortable. It's going to be a long night."

'Oh shit', Dean thought. "Yes sir." 'I'm so fucking dead!'

Dean got to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Sam didn't answer.

"Sammy?"

"Hang on a second Dean."

Sammy was trying not to bother Dean. But he found getting his sweat pants pulled up harder that he thought it would be. He heard dad wailing on Dean's ass and knew Dean was feeling it, so he didn't want to be a bother. Sam lost his balance and landed on the floor with a ahhhhhhh. Dean burst in and bent over to help Sammy up. John had heard Sammy yelp and ran to see what was happened. He saw Sam on the ground and Dean bent over. He instantly reached around Dean's waist and wrapped his arm around it and gave him two powerful swats that had Dean gasping out.

"You can't even help your brother out without hurting him?"

"Dad, stop please I fell, Dean was just helping me up. I kicked him out to do this myself and I failed miserably."

John nodded at Sam, let go of Dean and walked out of the room just as fast as he entered it. No 'Sorry' was uttered. This hurt Dean and Sammy knew it but Dean didn't let on. He just helped Sam up, discretely wiped the few tears that fell and proceeded to do his 'job' and take care of the most important person in his life, Sammy.

He got Sam into the bedroom they shared and bandaged up some of Sam's cuts. Dean gave him the pills and drink. He got ready to go face his dad again when Sammy asked him to stay until he fell asleep. Sam was okay but he knew that Dean would stay and it would keep him away from dad a little longer. Dad wouldn't be pissed because Sammy asked.

"Okay tiger, I'm just going to put some sweats on first."

Dean didn't want Sam to see the evidence of his spooning so he turned his backside away from Sam. He stupidly forgot about the mirror in the closet. He only remembered when he heard Sammy gasp.

"Oh my God Dean, that's barbaric. I'm sorry he did that to you because of me. We need to get the hell out of here and call CPS."

"Dammit Sammy, I don't ever want to hear you say that again. I got what I deserved and nothing less. I screwed up and got my ass handed to me. That's all end of story. This isn't your fault. " Dean didn't dare tell Sammy that this was one of three or the boy would freak out. Dean was grateful that he thought to give Sam the extra strength pain pills to knock him out so he would miss the other two.

It took Sammy about 45 minutes to really feel the effect of the pills and pass out. Dean looked up and Saw his dad in the doorway and knew it was time for him to go and probably also time for round two.

"Is he okay?" Dad Asked Dean.

"Yes sir, I gave him some pills and he should sleep until morning."

"Okay good. We still need to get rid of the body and there's a matter of the rest of your punishment to finish." Dad informed him as he headed back towards the living room.

He figured out that dad wasn't done with him and this confirmed it. He really screwed up this time and his ass was going to pay for it big-time. Dean tried to get up quietly. Sammy noticed and woke up a little and told him,

"Dean, M'sorry I didn't convince you to stay." Sam was drifting back to sleep as Dean heard a very faint 'love ya' before Sam was snoring again. 'Love you too little brother' Dean thought as he headed to his doom.

As dean looked to where his father was he took a minute to actually look at the man. He looked stressed and Dean felt badly that he was the cause of a lot of that look. John was looking down at the body of the shifter wearing his son's face. He watched as his dad wiped tears from his eyes, and then he walked over and kicked the shit out of that creature.

"That's my son's face you bastard. What makes you think you have the right to look like my son while trying to kill my other son? I fucking had to envision shooting my oldest because of you and now I have to look down on his body you son of a bitch."

Dean was broken up seeing his dad like this. He felt so guilty that he caused this. Even though he wasn't fully to blame, Dean took full responsibility since he fucked up. He didn't want to embarrass his dad so he went back down the hall and called out to him acting like he didn't know where he was.

"Dad?" Dean yelled.

"In here son." John called to his son.

Dean went over to his dad and was surprised when John pulled him into a tight quick hug. Seeing a body with his son's face was far more upsetting than he imagined. Dean looked up at his dad with a questioning look on his face.

"Sorry son, seeing a body with your face is really upsetting me. It's just hard to see past that fact that it isn't really you."

"I'm sorry dad. I know I screwed up big time and I just want you to know I really am sorry for all of the grief and trouble this has caused you and Sam."

"I know you are Dean, speaking of that, it's time for the second part of your punishment. You know I don't enjoy this but it needs to be done. You need to learn when I tell you to do or not to do something it's for a good reason. You disobeyed me three times and each time what you did was worse than the time before."

"Yes sir," Dean answered walking over to the body and covering it up so his face wasn't staring at anyone anymore.

"Thanks for that, now drop 'um both get over my knee. This is for going out while you're grounded. "

Dean reluctantly walked over to the chair his ass still hurt from the spooning he had gotten an hour or so ago. It wasn't the type of spooning he had planned to do that evening. He would have much preferred to be spooning with Amber. He got his mind back on his impending doom and lowered his sweats and boxers to the floor. He couldn't believe dad was starting with another hand spanking. He wished it would only be with dad's hand but his heart sunk when he heard the telltale sound of dad's belt buckle being undone. He placed himself into position. Dean's ass was still red and had some bruising from the spoon.

Dad wasted no time relighting the flame in his son's backside. Dean was squirming 10 swats in. Dad made his usual circuit starting at the top left going down to the top left thigh over to the right thigh and up to the top. He was on his third round and Dean was in distress. He was trying his hardest to remain stoic and not cry or yelp, but his ass was crimson red and burning white hot. When dad finished with the hand spanking and reached for his belt Dean almost broke down and cried. Usually John Winchester made you sob! But Dean screwed up and he was a man now, so he bit his lip and held his tongue.

The first lick with the belt brought out all of the tears Dean was holding back. There was no use wondering how many licks Dean was going to get because it was a Winchester rule, you got the same number of licks as your age. Dean tried to think about Amber or pie or anything to get himself to a happy place but when your ass is being doused with lighter fluid and set on fire, it's hard to think of anything else.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Dean with relief heard the belt being dropped to the floor. He was sure he would be 21 before he ever sat again. He knew that he still had one to go and wasn't sure what dad would use since he'd already used the belt. He didn't even want to think about that right now. He still had tears running down his face and sobs in his throat. He vaguely realized that dad was rubbing his back a little trying to calm him down. Dean felt childish lying over his dad's lap so he pushed up and fixed his clothes. He hissed like a snake when the soft fabric from his sweats touched his blazing ass.

"You okay son?" John asked

"Yeah except for the fact that you could fry an egg on my ass in 3 seconds, I'm good."

John chuckled, "If you've got you sarcasm back already, you'll live. Now let's go salt and burn this asshole. I already dug the hole out back while you were getting Sammy to sleep."

"Yes sir," Dean answered finding it difficult to walk but managed.

It was slow going and dad was patient. John knew he'd lay into Dean hard. They finally got the shifter to the grave, dumped him and began the salt and burn. They watched as the creature that looked like Dean burned up. Then they buried the thing. Dad walked over to Dean and handed him a beer. This was not normal behavior for dad but in the state they were in, 18 was the legal age to drink.

"Thanks dad, what's up?"

"Well Dean, we still have one to go and it's for the worst offence. I figured you might want a couple of beer to get you relaxed enough to get through this last punishment. But I'm also going to give you a choice. This has been a rough day that's why I'm going to let you decide the when. I know the what, and how many you just need to tell me tonight and get it over with or in the morning because your ass is dead."

"Let's just get it over with. I want this to be done so we can try to move on."

"Dean you know as always, once the punishment has been received, then you're forgiven." John said handing Dean a pain killer.

"Yes sir, I know." Dean was looking at the pill in his hand wondering what was going on.

"Well son, you next trip over my knee is going to be very painful and I thought this might lesson the sting of it a bit and as soon as I'm through, you're heading to bed."

This so didn't sound good to Dean. He might as well of climbed in with the thing that looked like him but he smiled and said, "Thanks dad. Did you say I could have one more beer?"

"Yes, here you go." John handed Dean another beer. He really didn't want to do what he was going to do but dammit Dean could have gotten himself or Sammy killed tonight and he couldn't let this slide.

Dean finished his second beer and that in combination with the one pain pill had him feeling okay. His ass still burned but he thought he might be able to sleep through the pain.

John swallowed and steeled his heart and looked at his oldest son. John motioned for Dean to follow him and they went to the edge of the yard. John handed Dean a knife and pointed at the peach tree and told him to cut a switch.

Dean stopped breathing and looked at the knife. Dad had only used a switch on him once and that was for not following orders on a hunt and Bobby got hurt. It was not an experience he wanted to repeat. He gulped air and looked at his dad with tears in his eyes. He bit back the begging that wanted to spew from his guts and swallowed, took the knife and went to cut a switch.

Dean could hear the wind whipping through the branches of the trees. He could hear the howling of a wolf in the area. He was zoned into what was going on around him instead of what he was doing. He found the limb that would be acceptable to his dad and he began to cut it. Then he carefully was peeling off the leaves and nubs as a gust of wind caught him.

Numbly he carried that dreaded object back to where his dad was waiting and handed it to him. John didn't say anything to his son he just looked him in the eyes and nodded and looked down indicating that Dean needed to lower his pants and get into position over the fallen tree. As Dean was getting into place he pictured the wind whipping the branches and thought of his dad bringing this switch down over and over on his backside. Then he would be as the wolf and howling into the night sky.

John walked up behind his oldest son and placed a hand on his back. He gave it a quick rub and started another hand spanking. Dean was bucking into the tree trunk almost instantly. He had not recovered from his run in with the spoon or the belt, so his dad's hand hurt. John only did two rounds before he grabbed the switch.

"Twelve" is all John said. Before he brought it back and swung it. He used rapid fire swings as he wanted this over as much as Dean did.

Dean bucked and broke. Like a wild bronco he was tamed. He didn't attempt to get up or move. He just uttered a gut wrenching sob and howled. The wolf howled back as if he was supporting Dean through the pain. Dean blurred out a lot of it and John was rubbing his shoulders telling him he did great and it was all over before he knew it.

Dean just laid there for a while. The thought of movement was something he didn't want at this point in time. He wanted to be the tree with its roots planted firmly in the ground, unmovable. He caught his breath and wiped his eyes. He was in his back yard, his ass was painted like leaves of a tree in autumn and he wanted to keep some of his dignity intact. He pushed himself up and his dad righted his clothing and for that he was thankful. He didn't think he could have done it. He told his dad good night and headed to bed.

Little did either man know, they had someone watching them. From his second story bedroom window Sam watched as Dean bared his back side and bent over the tree trunk. Sam was fuming when he saw that on top of what he'd seen earlier there were belt marks. He wanted to turn his dad in so badly. All the good feelings he had felt happening between them were gone. Sam heard the wolf crying with Dean and he joined them. He flinched with every lick Dean got. He was thankful when it finally ended. He watched as John tried to comfort his son and felt bile rise in his throat. He thought it was at least nice of his dad to help Dean with his clothes and was utterly surprised when he hugged Dean and Dean hugged him back. He watched Dean walking towards the house and knew that if Dean knew he was up he wouldn't let his feelings out and cry so Sam was going to head back to bed. He looked back at his dad as he popped another beer and sat on a log near the fallen tree and looked at the stars. Sam almost turned back towards the bed when a movement caught his eyes. Sam couldn't hear what his dad was saying, but he heard shouting and saw his dad throw the bottle against a tree and Sam saw John sink to his knees and sob. He cried and cried and the wolf in the distance cried too. Maybe Dad really did care after all.


	3. Victor gets his man!

Part 3 Henriksen get his man. (Nightshifter 2:12, Folsom Prison Blues 2:19 and Jus in Bello 3:12)

**I twisted the dialogue from these three episodes to fit the plot of my story. So the lines may have been changed and/or used out of context from how they were used in the show.**

If he had to chose one case that really hounded him, he would have to pick the Winchesters. Dean and Sam Winchester had been a thorn in his side for quite some time now. They were wanted for everything from vandalism, to grave desecration, to petty theft, to bank robbery and now even murder, multiple states with multiple charges. Truth be told, special agent Henriksen wanted that smooth talking, smart mouthed, Dean Winchester so badly he could feel the need course through his veins like his own blood. God he'd love to take him down a peg or two. If only he could find them. And when he did this time, he wasn't taking any chances they wouldn't escape again.

Dean and Sam were well trained by their daddy. It wasn't entirely their fault that he raised them as warriors but that didn't change anything. They had learned to cover their tracks well. He was so close about a year ago he had them in custody and locked in Green River County Detention Center, but they escaped because Dean sweet talked a pretty little public defender to lie for them to avert recapture. He hadn't heard a peep about them until two days ago he got the call that would bust this case wide open.

Bella Talbot called him asking if he wanted the Winchesters. He told her she had his undivided attention.

"Okay then Special Agent Henriksen. I took something from the boys and really want it back. If I leave a trail for them, they will follow it like a blood hound and if I'm gone and you show up instead, you got them."

"Why should I believe you?" Henriksen questioned. "What's in it for you?"

"I get Dean and Sam off my radar for a while. They aren't happy with me, I kind of shot Sam once and they want to get even with me, and you get them. So, do we have a deal or not?"

"Yeah we have a deal. Where and when are we going to do this?"

"Monument Colorado let's say 3 days from now. You get there and get set up to watch the place and then whenever they show up you got them."

"Okay Miss Talbot. If this works, it'll be nice doing business with you. Thank you."

"It's Bella and it'll work. No, thank you!"

Agent Henriksen hung up the phone after setting up the sting. He sat back in his chair and remembered his encounters with the Winchesters over the years…..

FLASHBACK…..

_Milwaukee, Wisconsin inside the City Bank of Milwaukee_

_"This is Special Agent Victor Henriksen."_

_"Yeah, listen, I'm not really in the negotiating mood right now." Dean says._

_"Good. Me neither. It's my job to bring you in; alive's a bonus but not necessary." _

_"Whoa. Kinda harsh for a Federal Agent, don't you think?"_

_"Well, you're not the typical suspect, are you, Dean?"_

_Dean's worried now. Not only do they have to figure out who the shifter is but they need to figure out a way to get out of the bank._

_"I want you and Sam out here, unarmed. Or we come in. And yes, I know about Sam. Bonnie to your Clyde." The Agent ordered._

_"Yeah, well, that part's true, but how'd you even know we were here?"_

_"Go screw yourself, that's how I knew. It's become my job to know about you, Dean. I've been looking for you for weeks now. I know about the murder in St. Louis, I know about the Houdini act you pulled in Baltimore. I know about the desecrations and the thefts. I know about your dad. "_

_"Hey, you don't know crap about my dad." Dean yelled._

_"Ex-marine, raised his kids on the road, cheap motels, backwoods cabins. Real paramilitary survivalist type. I just can't get a handle on what type of whacko he was. White supremacist, Timmy McVeigh, to-may-to, to-mah-to."_

_"You got no right talking about my dad like that. He was a hero." Dean fumed._

_"Yeah. Right. Sure sounds like it. You have one hour to make a decision or we come through those doors full automatic." Henriksen alerted Dean._

_To the local officer Henriksen yells, "Scramble your men, five minutes, then we go in."_

_Dean pounds his forehead in frustration as he hangs up the phone. Now they have to find the shifter and find a way out. _

_As Henriksen and the swat team storm the back a few minutes later they find a few __bodies but can't find Sam and Dean. _

_Officer Robards comes up behind Henriksen and says,_

"_Sir? My team said it's secure. They're gone."_

_Not satisfied with that answer Henriksen asks,_

"_You tell your team to tear it apart, the ducts, the ceilings, the furnace, everything._

"_I don't think that's necessary," Officer Robards tells him._

_Why not? "Henriksen asks._

_The officer takes Henriksen to a broom closet, where two men are stripped to their underwear and handcuffed back-to-back on the floor. _

"_Sonofabitch," Henriksen yells!_

_Little Rock Arkansas, Little Rock police department._

_Dean and Sam were arrested at the Arkansas Museum of Anthropology. They got arrested on purpose to help out a friend of their dad's. Little did they know, Special Agent Victor Henriksen would be there too. Dean and Sam are separated and awaiting interrogation._

"_Ah well, it's about time, I'll have a cheeseburger." Dean says looking at Henriksen as the door closes. "Extra onions."_

"_You think you're funny."_

"_I think I'm adorable."_

"_It is a pleasure to meet you in person Dean. I'm special agent Henriksen and this is my partner special agent Reidy."_

"_Henriksen, not the Milwaukee agent Henriksen." _

"_Live and in person." He says as Dean chuckles nervously._

_Henriksen holds up a picture of Dean. "Nice shot, you can hang that in your cell at super max."_

_Dean smiles and says, "Alright maybe we can forget the cheeseburgers huh."_

"_That's right, keep that game face on. Try and cover up how cornered you are."_

_Dean and Sam get a Public defender. She gets Dean some information that helps them solve their case. They had an escape plan in place so they escape Henriksen's grasp again! _

END FLASHBACK….

'They got away from me twice but that isn't going to happen this time!' Henriksen thought as he was headed to the hotel room. He got the call from the men on the street that Sam and Dean just broke into Bella's room.

The door busts open and the police storm in.

"Police, drop your weapons."

Dean and Sam share a look as dean drops his gun on the ground. Dean remembers Bella's words 'Did you really think I wouldn't take precautions.' His anger reached its boiling point. As he was getting to his knees, he said,

"That bitch, I'll kill her!"

They were forced to the ground as their rights were being red to them. With their hands behind their backs, they were handcuffed. They noticed someone came in wearing a pair of black shiny shoes. As the feet get closer, Sam and Dean both look up and into the smiling face of on Special agent Victor Henriksen. There exhale deeply as Henriksen says,

"Hi guys….it's been a while."

Dean and Sam look at each other then Dean Closes his eyes and lay his head on the floor.

"What no funny comeback Dean? What's the matter cat got your tongue?" Henriksen laughed. "Take them to the van while I go make sure the jail is safe. Don't let them out of you sight."

"Yes sir," one of the officers answered.

"Reidy, go with them and get them in the leg chains." Henriksen ordered.

"Alright Henriksen." Reidy answered.

Henriksen walked through the jail, released their only prisoner and made sure everything was secure. He had the local LEO's guard the door. He got on his walkie talkie and told Reidy to bring them in.

Dean and Sam were chained together and paraded through the station towards the cells. The secretary Nancy, looked at them and Dean told her,

"We're not the one you should be scared of Nancy."

They were taken back to a holding cell and stuck in it with their chains still on. They didn't know how they were going to get out of this mess, but since they were chained together, they couldn't move so they sat and thought.

Henriksen walked up to their cell and grabbed the bars. He looked at the boys, chuckled and said,

"You know what I'm trying to decide?"

"I don't know. What? Whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?"

"What to have for dinner tonight. (Sam looks at him) Steak or lobster, what the hell, surf and turf. (Dean smirks cynically) I got a lot to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you two in chains…"

"You kinky son of a bitch. We don't swing that way." Dean said

"Now, that's funny."

"You know, I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet. Couldn't catch us at the bank, couldn't keep us in that jail."

"You're right. Screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn't count on you being that smart but now I'm ready."

"Yeah, ready to lose us again?" Dean smirked again.

"That's it, I've had enough of your smartass bullshit." Henriksen states and turns and hollers, "Agent Reidy, get in here now."

"What's up?" Reidy asked as he runs into the holding cell area.

"Dean and I are going for a little chat; I need you to draw you weapon while I get him out and then keep your eyes on Sam at all times."

"Listen," Dean tells the agent, "I already told you I don't swing that way."

Henriksen goes into the cell and unlocks the chains from Sam's feet. He wraps the chain around his hand and proceeds to pull Dean from the cell like a dog on the end of a leash only the leash is around Dean's ankles.

Dean is worried about where they are going and what's going to happen, but he doesn't let his fear show. He just stumbles along behind the agent trying to keep up. They walk back through the precinct towards the interrogation rooms. Dean smiles at Nancy and says,

"My master thinks I need to be walked, but I told him I can't pee outside."

As soon as the words leave Dean's lips Henriksen yanks the chain so hard that it pulls the Dean's feet out from under him and Dean hits the floor hard. He gets the wind knocked out of him because his hands are chained in front of him. The agent walks so he's looking down into Dean's eyes and thundered,

"Bad dog! No barking!" He chuckled helping Dean to get back on his feet. He leaned in and whispered so only Dean could hear, "I guess I haven't trained you well enough yet. Don't worry you'll get it before I'm done. Keep your mouth shut!"

Dean leaned back to look the special agent in the eye. He didn't like what he saw there. He was wishing to see demon eyes he could deal with that, but humans are nuts. There's no telling what they will do and Dean is a little shaken but doesn't show it. He bows his head and whispers loud enough for all to hear and says,

"Yes master."

Henriksen grabbed Dean by the collar and pulled him so he was looking directly into his eyes,

"I know all about how your dad raised you. He brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in a bed place."

"You sonofabitch, why don't you shut your mouth? Don't talk about my dad that way. You know nothing about him or our life. You got the wrong guys!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you fight monsters." Henriksen laughed. "I know more about you than you think I do Dean." He leaned in real close to Dean and said, "For instance, I know how your daddy would have handled your mouth. I think he had the right idea, so I'm going to take a page out of the famous John Winchester journal and hand you your ass."

Dean pulled back and stared the man down. 'He couldn't be serious could he?' Dean thought. 'Oh shit, he is!'

"Man you can't do this. You're not my daddy, you'll never even be my sugar daddy so back the fuck off dude."

"This IS happening Dean. I've had enough of your cockiness and snide remarks. I can't stand your 'fuck you' smile or attitude. By the time I'm done with you, you will think twice about running your mouth to me." Henriksen explained.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being disrespectful! I get the point you're trying to make. I'll tone it down."

Henriksen threw open the door to the furthest interrogation room and shut the door tight. Dean tried to fight him off but with his hands and legs chained, there was no way. He sat Dean in a chair and chained him to the table.

I'll be right back, I need to get something and send Nancy out so there will be no audience." He told Dean then he began to laugh and said, "Sit while you still can Winchester."

His laugh could be heard down the hallway. Dean frantically tried to get lose but he couldn't find anything to use. What the fuck was happening. This morning all he was worried about was finding Bella and getting the colt back, but now he was trying to figure out how to prevent a crazed FBI agent from beating his ass.

He heard Henriksen whistling as he was coming back down the hall towards where Dean was sitting. He opened the door and walked in carrying Nancy's wooden hairbrush that Dean noticed on her desk as he was escorted in.

"Joke's over Henriksen, I told you I get it. I'll keep my comments to myself now take me back to Sam." Dean demanded.

"Not going to happen Dean." Agent Henriksen said while grabbing the chain from the table. "What you're going to do is lean over the table and grab the other side and take what you deserve."

"I'd only follow that order for two men and you aren't one of them you pervert."

Henriksen wrapped the chain around his hand and once again yanked with all of his might. Dean's legs came up off the ground and the chair he was sitting in flipped backwards and Dean once again went down hard. This time his head hit the ground hard enough to split open. Dean tried to reach the spot but found it hard to do in handcuffs. Victor reached down and pulled Dean up and up righted the chair.

"Now Dean, let's try this again and see if you can follow orders. Bend your ass over the table right now!"

Dean lost all sense of self preservation and was beginning to get pissed.

"I told you I don't swing that way."

This time the chain was yanked sideways and Dean's arm caught the table on the way down as he was trying to break his fall. Victor once again helped him up and pushed him over the table. Dean kept up his stubbornness a few more times and then he bent over the table. His body was sore and his head was swimming already.

Victor wasted no time and brought the brush down on Dean's ass full force over and over without any let up. Dean held out but after about 4 or five minutes he started hissing.

"Henriksen, dude you made your point. You can stop now. M'sorry I was disrespectful."

Dean pushed to get up and he wasn't stopped and the agent stopped swinging the brush. But when Dean looked at the man's face, he was smiling. Dean knew that smile and it meant that this wasn't over.

"Well Dean your daddy and I agree on one thing. The only way to get to you is through your sore repentant ass. Now that your lesson was learned, drop the jeans and get back in place."

"Dude there is no fucking way I'm doing that! No fucking way!"

Dean hissed as his legs were pulled out from under him and he landed on his ass.

"Okay Dean last warning to do it the easy way, disobey me again and I do this the hard way."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Fine, come on. What where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you back to your cell."

"It's about time." Dean mumbled as he waddled towards the door.

"Yep, I'm going to drop you off and get Sammy."

"What? No you can't do that Sammy didn't do anything."

"Okay this is back on you, drop your jeans and get over the table or I get Sammy and we start at square one." Victor laughed. I'm going to count from 10 to 1 and if I get to 1 Sam gets it no matter what you do! 10-9-8…

"Alright you sick bastard," Dean shouted as he started unbuttoning his jeans.

Dean dropped them to his ankles and leaned over and grabbed the edge of the table again. Victor smiled when he saw the bright red ovals on the tops of Dean's thighs. Henriksen surprised him and threw the chain under the table. Then he walked over and picked it up and attached it to Dean's handcuffs. Dean was now stuck in that position and couldn't move. He struggled but he couldn't get up if he wanted to.

"I did what you asked you bastard, now unchain me and let me up!."

"When I'm finished and not before." He explained as he picked up a second object he'd brought into the room. Dean was so focused on the brush that he didn't notice the empty ammo belt Henriksen had brought in too. Dean pulled at the chains. He bucked and tried with all his might to get loose. Henriksen slowly walked up behind Dean, put his arm around his shoulders and bent towards his ear and said,

"Calm down Dean. This for once is going down the way I say and not you. There is nothing you can do to stop it so just relax and take it."

"I'd like to see you in this position and be relaxed. Let me up dammit!"

"I think we've already covered that one Mr. Awesome."

"Listen to me good Mr. FBI Special agent. When I get loose and I will get loose; I'll be coming after your ass!"

Henriksen doubled the ammo belt and raised it high and brought it down full force over and over. Victor had the biggest smile on his face when he Dean bucked and hissed but couldn't get up. The sting of the belt combined with the empty ammo loops and the force of the blows had Dean dancing around the table.

The pain was getting intense. His head was swirling from hitting the ground. Although tears were rolling down his face and were making a puddle on the desk, Dean refused to cry out. Henriksen kept the pace pretty steady. He asked Dean,

"So Mr. Winchester, do you think you remember one of your daddy's many lessons on respecting authority and have you learned to show me the proper respect?"

Dean wanted to make another smartass comment and ask the man if he thought Dean had a sexy ass but didn't think his head or his ass could take much more, so he gave the answer he knew Henriksen wanted to hear, " sir." Dean choked out the words like they were acid on his tongue.

He wasn't aware of when Henriksen stopped. His jeans were pulled to his knees so he could eventually reach them. Then he heard the chains being unlocked and dropped to the floor with a loud clanging that ran through his head like cymbals. He had been relying on the chains to hold him up and he almost lost his balance. He laid his head and shoulders on the desk and reached down to put his jeans in place. That was almost more than he could bear.

"Rest up Dean, I hear the chopper, someone will be along for you soon. Oh and Dean, (Dean looked up at the man) don't fuck with me!" Henriksen laughed and walked out of the room. Dean could hear him whistling all the way down the hallway.

**Happy Birthday Reapertownusa I hope that you like this belated birthday story! Big thank you to Trumansshell for being my awesome beta! **


End file.
